Steven Loving
by Creeply
Summary: A quick one shot of Steven going at it with three lucky ladies. All characters aged up. One shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review. This is just a one shot that would not get out of my head. Everyone is older. A Steven and massive harem. But it only focuses on Steven and three of his favorite consorts. A sort of AU where Steven is more mature and slightly devious. And he is older then most of the other kids his age in the show. And a few adults are younger and...well it is explained later . Sorry if this is a little on the short side. OR on the long side.**

Eighteen year old Steven Universe grinned with his eyes still closed. Some people were nice and frisky tonight. He could feel three eager tongue running up and down his length and getting it nice and lubed up and excited for some good old fashioned fucking. Not to mention he knew that all of his girls liked the taste of his cock. He had no idea why.

Maybe it had something to do with him being half human? IF his Dad was still alive he might have explained it better. But his father died when he was still a toddler, just after he had finished building the house that Steven now lived in with his multiple wives. That was really the important thing. The tall muscle bound boy did not care whether or not how they all found him attractive. They found him attractive and were more then willing to have sex with him. Hell they insisted upon it. And if he had learned one thing while growing up it was to not deny a woman what they wanted. Otherwise you could get into serious trouble.

He cracked open his eyes and grinned saucily down at Vidalia, Garnet and Priyanka who were busy worhfpsipping his cock. That was exactly how he liked getting woken up in the morning.  
"Happy birthday Steven." Garnet said popping off of his dick and smiling happily and widely up at the young man. He grinned down at her in response. Now this was a good way to start out a birthday.

"Good morning Garnet. Vidalia, Priyanka." Steven said affectionately. They also pulled off from where PRiyanka had been licking and kissing his shaft and where Vidalyia had been kissing and sucking on his testicles.  
"Morning Lover. Happy birthday." Said the dark skinned beauty. Steven grinned lecherous down and openly stared at her large breasts and big black nipples stuck right in the middle of her tits. They were sticking out a little bit in excitement and anticipation of a good fucking. Steven was more then happy to oblige. But he was also a little confused.

"Where are the others? And the kids?" he was referring to his other lovers Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Jasper and Lapis. They were currently regulated to his cum sluts, dumpsters and buckets on cold winter nights and whenever he wanted to cuddle without the need to fuck them into oblivion. They were also servants and would hopefully be barring his children soon. The only reason that Garnet was able to do it was because of her natural full bodied figure. The others were slolwy changing their forms to copy hers and would be ready within a year to bare his offspring.

As for the babies already born they were Vidalia's twins Sour Cream and Onion (She said that they were family names) And Priynaka's daughter Connie. And Garnet's quadruplets. Garnet Jr. Garnet Jr 2. Garnet Jr 3. and Garnet Jr 4. Steven sort of regretted letting her name them but she seemed able to tell them all apart. And it wasn't too much of a problem since they were currently just babies.

"The others are looking after the kids. They thought that maybe you should spend some quality time with your...'favorites'. Vidalia said as she licked his balls and then got to his shaft where her tongue and spit mingled with Priyanka's. The two held hands and entwined their fingers while looking up at him with large hearts in their eyes. They were completely and totally addicted to his him. To his cock. To his shape, massive size, his alluring smell and amazing stanima. He was everything that they could ever want in a lover and more.

Steven nodded his head in agreement and lounged back as the triple woman blow job commenced once again. His mind wandered back to when he had first found Vidalia and then Priyanka. It had happened maybe a year or two back. He had gone to a heavy metal concert to unwind. He wanted to just listen to the music and get lost in the noise. When a woman literally flung her arms around his neck and began to grind into his body. He had wondered what had happened, but it was as if he had lost all control of his body and relied only on his instincts. And his instincts had told him to wrap his arms around her and hump right back at her.

Vidalia had introduced herself later and explained the situation. The blonde bombshell with a very shapely figure had come with her boyfriend. They had had a massive fight and broke up. And she jumped into the first arms of the first guy that she saw in order to get away from him. It was a total coincidence that she had taken full advantage of.

And Steven had invited her out for coffee after the concert which lead to a bar which lead back to his bed and the hottest most wild sexual romp that the blonde vixen had ever experienced. And she had been hooked and obedient ever since. Much to Steven's pleasure. Sure he enjoyed fucking his six 'mothers' (They had really only raised him but sometimes he felt as if he had forgotten that fact) but sometimes it was nice to get a new slab of meat into the harem to spice things up and keep everyone on their toes and invested.

That was when the first seed of an idea began to grow in Steven's mind. He wasn't entirely sure how it would or even could work out. But he was willing to allow it to germinate and maybe it would blossom into something spectacular given enough time and attention.

That was when he had met the medical student Priyanka who was down by the beach lamenting a terrible break up. He had comforted her, learned she had no other place to stay and offered her a spot on his couch. She had been a tad hesitant about it at first. Hell about everything at first. But he was Steven Universe, and no one could resist the call of the universe. So she had eventually joined in with the others. They had had Connie a few weeks after Vidalia has given birth to the twins.

That was when the plan had taken complete and utter control of Steven and he decided that he would try and see how far he could actually get it to go. And after convincing his girls to not use protection...ever...as it ruined all of the feelings...well he might just achieve said plan.

Steven had a plan you see. To make a small army of Gem/Human hybrids. Either by breeding with gems himself or by breeding with humans himself. Since he was half gem it would work either way. And he wasn't really all that picky.

His top breeders so far were exclusively Garnet, Vidalia and Priyanka. He was exclusively climaxing in each of them to produce more babies. He planned to move onto the others once he knew that they would be able to physically and mentally give all of themselves over to him and him exclusively. But he knew one thing and one thing for certain. And that was... now he knew that in nine months from now he was going to have at least a few more hybrids for his gloriously growing family.

"Well I definitely want to fuck all three of you sexy bitches." Steven said with a grin and wiggled his hips saucily. To the womens enjoyment. They shrieked and giggled and clapped in amazement as his cock actually grew a little larger and longer. He had total control over his body parts, and even more control then anywhere else in his cock. Probably because he was the only half gem with one.

"But we should also do this fairly right?" He said only to be met with eagerly nodding heads. They wanted to be fucked. They all wanted to be fucked so so bad! And now he was just being mean and teasing them! And it wasn't fair!

If you had asked any of the significantly older women if they would be fine taking orders from a horny teenager a couple of years ago they would have laughed right in your face...but now...now it just felt so good to fuck him. That they could not imagine going back to the drab existence that they used to live before Steven had taken control of everything.

"Okay. So how about we decide with our favorite game." Steven said with a wide excited grin. Garnet matched it. She had this in the bag! None of these other MILFS had any sort of booty-tude on her!  
"Twerk off!" The four shouted and the three women quickly jumped to their feet. Priyanka and Vidalia also strangely enough felt stronger ever since they began fucking the boy. Stronger, stouter, somehow as powerful and confident as Garnet always looked and probably felt. They didn't know if it had to be because they were happier, or if it was some sort of weird alien radiation that they were getting. But they rolled with it pretty well.

They felt more like they were twenty one year olds in their sexual and breeding prime instead of thirty one year olds who should have been settling down with a husband and a family by now.

"Okay." Steven said as he picked up his phone and found the best song for this. "Turn around." The three gorgeous woman did so and bared their large naked behinds to him. They were large, and tanned and perfect. With the best mixture of bouncy and firm. Steven could get lost staring at those asses and how they seemed to shine and shimmer with sweat. Like looking into a delicious mirror.  
"Okay. On your marks. Get set." Steven held his hand over the play button and watched in excitement as they leaned down, pushing their booties out even more. Their chests heaving, their thighs quivering, their ass muscles tightening in anticipation.

Vidalia licked her lips. No way was she going to lose a chance riding Steven's monster cock first.  
Priyanka bounced up and down, sending blood flow to the muscles where it would do her the most good.  
Garnet grinned to herself. She had a good reason to win this. Her quadruplets needed some younger sisters. She was going to win, get the best of Steven's sperm and make a few dozen more babies for him.

"GO!" Steven shouted and pressed the button. The music started and the three women begin to twerk wildly. And slightly angrily. Priyanka had her hands on her knees to give extra levels of bounce to her ass. Making sure that she wiggled it back and forth and really showed Steven just how juicy it looked. She shimmied it from side to side. Her baby bearing hips made Steven's mouth water. She was already breathing heavily.  
Vidalia was more interested in bouncing up and down. IT made her ass shiver and shake and really made you appreciate everything about her, not just her assets. You could also see her pale large breasts peeking around her arms and shaking along with her jumps. Her pussy was also barely visible between her legs. She made sure to bend in half and spread them just enough for Steven to notice her eager lips kissing for him.  
Garnet unapologetically began to twerk like never before. She pretended that she was dancing, then she envisioned Steven bending her over and repeatedly ramming her with his massive monster sized dong. She licked her puffy lips and felt her already red hot skin grow even warmer and warmer still as she envisioned his hands running over her skin. Squeezing and kneading her butt cheeks and gripping her hips.

Steven looked between the three women with the critical eyes of a judge. He made a thinking face. Just to play around. He knew who he wanted to fuck. He knew exactly who he was planning to shove his dick into and get their cunt all sticky with his cum.  
"Excellent work ladies." Steven said pausing the music. The three women fell to the ground breathing heavily and leaning on each other. Supporting each other up and looked at Steven in eagerness. They needed to know. They needed to know who had won even more then they needed a break. Steven jumped off of the bed and kissed Vidalia on the lips. She fluttered her eyes closed, his fingers swam through her long blonde hair and rested on her slim squeezable shoulders.

He then pulled away and she pouted in annoyance. Getting her all worked up to only tease her. What a jerk! He kissed PRiyanka and accompanied it with a cheek caress. She pressed her breasts to his chest, her nipples digging into his pectorals muscles. But still he pushed her away. She frowned and batted her eyes at him cutely.

He finally got to Garnet and with little to no effort he picked her up from between her thick thighs, his hands seemed to sink into them like pudding. She gasped and laughed joyously. She had won! She had first dibs on his amazing cock! All of the semen stored up in those massive grape fruit sized testicles of his! The very best of it was going to be hers! All Hers!

"Now we could just jump right in. And I could slide this massive cock straight into your pussy without any sort of warning." Steven said childishly as he teased her long thick legs open. His cock was erect and just sliding over her pussy lips. She giggled excitedly, before covering her mouth and regaining composure. She didn't want to be dubbed the selfish lover.

Steven then grinned at her wider as he slowly slid to his knees and stuck his face into her pussy.  
"Or I could eat you out. Just. Like. This." Garnet flung her head back and moaned in pleasure. He knew every last inch of her love tunnel .He had more or less told her exactly how to make it so that it would be the very best. Not just for him but for her. How he was so knowledgable about female anatomy and reproductive tunnels she had no idea.

She had helped raise the boy since his parents died. She saw his first steps, took him out for his first ice cream...and when the time came to teach him about sex she had been the one to volunteer to be the model. She had designed the rudimentary changes to her body and then implemented them. And he had been fascinated. And requested that his five other guardians show their own thoughts on the work. And they had. And the ensuing orgy had been glorious.

Not as glorious as his tongue though. This tongue was incredible. She gasped and gurgled and made an adorable face, she was over flowing with pleasure. She touched her visor that she had been wearing and it dissipated. She wanted to be able to see her lovers without any glass in the way.

She heard the wet smacks of ass on ass and looked over to see Vidalia and Priyanka worshipping a double ended dildo. It was an exact replica of Steven's cock. They had it measured and sent to a company that then built it and sent it back to them. Since it was the perfect size and shape of the perfect cock it had actually been used for other dildos and vibrators and double ended pleasure equipment. The two women were now on their hands and knees with the ends inserted into their hot and eager pussies and they slapped their large fat milf asses together. Causing the dildo to slide into their cunt lips. Every movement was synchronized so that they would have the most of the fake cock inside of them at the same time. And so that every time that they pushed it in their asses would hit together and cause them to tremble in joy.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Vidalia managed to gasp out as her sweaty ass trembled from pleasure. Steven took a couple of minutes to just openly stare at the two women going at it. The mothers of his children, the newest members of his family. And a couple of enormous sluts who liked it when he creamed inside of their pussies.

Speaking of pussies. He needed to focus on the one in front of him. He grinned his innocent little smile and turned back to Garnet. She almost orgasmed when she saw that grin. She was powerless against it and he knew it! She began to giggle like a child with was just adorable! Too adorable! His hands rested on her hips and slowly, teasingly, finally entered her. Garnet gasped and began to thrust up against him. Her cunt slid all the way down his massive tool. She hit his balls and they slapped the back of her impressive ass.

Steven was an unashamed ass man. They were just amazing. These three women had the best most perky yet simultaneously large butts that he had ever seen in his life. And Garnets was the best ass of all. He groaned as his balls continued to give her ass slaps. As firm as an open palm and twice as loving. Garnet grinned and drooled a little, she just couldn't be bothered to suck it back in. She gasped and groaned and shivered against Steven's relentless pounding. He never got tired. He just got more and more diligent.

Steven knew the look on her face. She was starting to grow fucked stupid. Where she lost all of her millions of years of knowledge after having a cock in her for a few minutes. She had never had a good dick in her ever in her life. No Gem ever had. And now that Steven was around...well things were certainly different that was for sure.

Garnet gasped and wrapped her thighs around his hips and pulled him down for a kiss. Her puffy lips gripped his own, the two smiled and he exploded inside of her. Her womb and tubes and cunt were filled to overflowing and then some. She gasped and groaned as he continued to thrust inside of her even after he had filled her up to the brim.

Finally Steven pulled out of her and left her lying on the bed, his cum turned into lather within her cunt, the only place where it wasn't a milkshake but sheer solid cum was in her womb.  
"Now who's next?" He said before raising an eyebrow. Priyanka was already asleep on the floor and Vidalia had her legs spread wide open for him, slightly raising herself off of the ground and beckoning him forward. Steven didn't hesitate and speared himself straight into her. Actually jumping and floating before impaling his cock inside of her cunt. She grinned and gasped and began to pant as he continued. He was like a machine, he never got tired, he never stopped. It was just one long never ending fuck session. And she loved every second of it. Sure she knew how fertile he was, and how he demanded that they all go bareback...but that was okay. Whenever she was around Steven everything just seemed totally and completely okay and she was fine with any of his suggestions.

She was quieter then Garnet, instead of screaming out loud she made deeper grunts and groans of contentment. When he came it was inevitable. And she felt herself orgasm, although she had not even been aware that she was starting to. It was often how it went, she was just in a zone of pleasure and then she felt a massive spike. Steven grinned and pulled out of her, her muscles and resistance turned to jelly.

Priyanka was forcing herself upwards, although her legs were still jelly and she still had the double headed dildo in her pussy. She blinked largely and stupidly at him. He merely took a hold of the dildo, slid it out of her cunt and deposited it into her ass. She gasped as it was corked and then gasped again as his sticky cock corked up her pussy. He gripped the wet and sticky shaft of the dildo and brought it in and out of her ass while he slammed into her cunt. He might not be able to last a super long time, but he had endurance, he could fuck all day and night. He just so happened to cum a lot in that time.

Like right then and there after just a few strokes. Then again she looked pretty worn out as well. She flung her head back and groaned and orgasmed along with Steven.

* * *

Steven walked into the house to find Priyanka only wearing an apron and baking. She had an eight month pregnant belly, swollen to the point that she had to waddle everywhere and her boobs had gotten so large that she could rest a television tray on top of them. She smiled lovingly at her lover as he went and gave her a kiss to the cheek and a friendly slap to the rear.  
"How was the car wash?" She inquired and placed the tray of cookies she had made down. She didn't know if she regretted taking this line in life or not. After all now she was just a breeding slut to an alien hybrid instead of a doctor. But also...well Steven was just so sweet! And he made her feel as if she were a real women with needs and desires and he did not shame those needs or desires.

"Pretty good. I see that someone has been working instead of resting. "He teased her as he gripped her breasts and began to fondle them, feeling the milk starting to build up. There was a lot of it. Then again their baby daughter Connie was still on the tit. And Steven liked to suck now and again too.

"I told her to sit down." Garnet said from the couch. She was laying on her back, she had grown two extra breasts under her own, just as large, and with three nipples a piece. She looked vaguely sow like. The four baby garnets crawling over their large pregnant square mother added to that illusion. Steven reached for his cock and took it out of his pants to slide it into Priyanka.  
"I am sure that you did." He said as he gripped her knees and lifted her up so that she was held on his cock and behind her knees. She groaned as he walked her to Garnet and placed her down near a breast.

Priyanka took the hint and gripped the red womens nipples in her mouth and began to lovingly suckle. It was delicious, finer then booze and as thick as syrup. She closed her eyes and continued to suck down the delicious tasting concoction. Her own nipples began to push out and leak, she maneuvered the apron so that they were now free to the air. She moved one out and desperately rubbed it against Garnet's mouth. She took the hint and began to feed on the women.

Priyanka was in a haze of lust and hormones. Her belly rumbled with the cum being shot into her snatch and the milk dribbling down her throat. A baby Garnet rubbed her head and Steven pounded into her tight birth canal all the harder.

"Where's Vidalia?" Steven asked offhandedly as he finished up inside of her. He always had an after work fuck. And now one of his cum buckets were missing.  
"She's painting the others."Garnet said distractedly as she felt herself growing wet. And hungry. She wanted some food. Steven pulled his dick out and wiped it off. Just in time too. He heard the ding of the warp door.

The door leading to the secret room deeper within the temple glowed and the other members of Steven's harem walked out. Naked as sin. He licked his lips and unabashedly checked them out. Scanning them up and down. Heaving breasts, thick hipped and long shapely legs.  
"We made cake." Vidalia stated simply as she started to hand out plates. Some people took it, others just left it sitting where it was. Steven helped himself to two pieces and sat down on the counter to admire his pretty little collection.

Steven smirked at the gems from where they sat munching on the food on the couch. They looked at him, some blushed, some shifted uncomfortable. But all of them kept the eye contact going.  
"What is it?" Pearl asked finally breaking the silence and the uncomfortable eye contact.  
"Just imaging how all of you are going to look so incredible sexy after I fuck my babies into you." There were shouts of amazement at his brazen attitude and simple straightforwardness. But they had to admit. They were pretty damn turned on by it. Priyanka rubbed her thighs together. True they had just fucked, and she had just been milked...and drank about a cup from Garnets large impressive mammeries. But she was already horny again.

 **Well please read and review this. And any of my other stories. Hell make canary of them. Don't care. Again an AU where Steven is older and it is just a quick little one shot because I felt like these characters could do some pretty cool stuff with each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review, next thing up soon. Pearl/Steven. Sorry if this is short.**

Steven groaned as he felt something watching him while he slept, the young man was relatively used to being disturbed in his sleep by one lover or another, it didn't help that over half of the women that he had sex with did not need to sleep. It got exhausting after a while. He felt a small delicate hand grip his shoulder and shake him softly and gently.

"Steven. Steven." The loving voice called him out of his slumber. He knew that motherly tone anywhere, especially with how it was equal parts loving and demanding. He had gotten used to Pearl not entirely understanding that he needed time to recharge after fucking. She certainly pushed him to his limits though, mostly because she did not seem to entirely understand how anatomy worked.

He cracked an eyelid and smiled up at her, deciding that he wanted to tease her a little bit. It would be funny, and since it was still nighttime out, or at the very least very early morning, it would also be just what she deserved.

"Steven isn't here right now, he is in sleepy town." He heard a huff of annoyed air before the bed shifted as someone sat on his lap and began to rub against his large cock, sure his cock was massive and he slept in the nude now that he had outgrown most of his pajama's. He was soon very erect, she knew just the right places to touch and tease to get him awake and excited. Steven knew that he wasn't going to get back to sleep until he took care of the massive member growing in his pants.

Which meant that he had to fuck Pearl into a silly little mess. Which shouldn't be that hard, unless she threw him a total curveball and did something unexpected and totally sexy. Steven rolled onto his back, giving the petite gem more acess to his large and throbbing cock. He cracked an eye with a saucy grin before gasping and sitting up in shock and horny amazement.

Sitting before him was Pearl, she was blushing a light blue over her cheeks and was fiddling with a feather duster, her knees were on either side of his hips and she was still rocking forwards and backwards right over the bulge in his pants. Her small perky breasts were being held aloft by a lace brazier, she was dressed from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet in an adorable maid outfit. Her feet were bare and her head had a tiny little black cap on, her fluffy and puffy dress stopped right below her cunt, he could just see it peeking out if he moved his head in the right direction. But it was also designed at an angle so that most of the puffy bloomers and her ass cheeks were exposed.

She was fiddling with the strapless top to the dress, trying to keep her adorable little nipples from slipping out and flashing Steven a nice little nipple. Steven licked his lips and caused the dressed up gem to blush and giggle all the harder as he sat up and brought his hands around to cup the nice preppy ass cheeks of the white gem. Pearl gasped as he began to play with her butt cheeks, he was certainly a hip and ass man considering the women that he kept in his harem. What with Garnet, Jasper, even Peridot and Amethyst had a pair of impressive hips, Kiki, Vidalia and Priyanka also had a good pair of hips between the three of them, for humans.

Pearl's had plumped up a little bit through the years thanks to all of Steven's man handling of her goods. She jumped up off of the bed and beckoned him closer, Steven crawled over the covers like a horny dog desperate to place his sword inside of PEarl's very frilly looking sheath. Steven moved forward slowly getting into the roleplaying game that the two of them were starting. Pearl was bent over at the waist and waving her little butt around in his face.

Steven reached out and pinched it causing the beak nosed gem to yelp and spin around hiding her mouth and face in her feather duster.

"Why Mr Universe, are you trying to be coy with me?" She said with a grin. Steven stood up, his erect cock exposed to the slightly flustered yet very aroused gem. Pearl licked her lips in anticipation as Steven stood up and walked gaudily fowards and wrapped his large hands around her slender hips, the role playing outfit was really well made, she had probably stolen it from some place, it wouldn't be the first time that the gems actually stole something, they were pretty amoral. Which made the love making that they all engaged in all the better.

"Oh no Pearl, I am going to do so much more then just that." He leaned forward and bit her lips with his own. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forwards, their rubbing together caused her tits to pop completely out of their thin banding. She gasped as they continued to rub against his wide masculine chest. Steven smiled as his hands ran over her sides and hips and the ass that she was popping out into his hands. She twisted her hips making sure that he could apprecaite every last inch and piece of her.

His meat was starting to strain and she could feel how eager he was to be inside of her. But she liked the idea of teasing him a little bit. She began to push him backwards until he was sitting down on the bed, she dropped to her knees, her nose took a deep whiff right over his cock, he smelt absolutely intoxicating. She ran her tongue up from his base all the way to the top of his cock head. She began to lick and kiss and sniff the delicious looking cock before her, it was so large and covered in veins, it was absolutely perfect to satisfy the itch inside of her.

But first she had to bring it to its full potential and make sure that it was filled to the brim with his desire and need. She licked and sucked and peppered his twitching cock with kisses. She knew that she did not have the power to actually swallow it but she was sure as hell going to keep him more then just erect but close to orgasm as possible. Steven groaned and arched his back as she began to massage his ball sack and lick and lap at his cock, she did not engulf the top of his cock instead she wrapped her tongue around it and sort of massaged it a little bit.

Steven continued tot thrust against her as she licked and slurped messily and noisily against his cock and shaft. He felt his orgasm approach, reach and then explode all over the gems face and head. Pearl smiled and began to lick and slurp it up, she was normally not one to enjoy a messy sticky facial, but this was Steven's so it was different. She stood up and shrugged out of her maid outfit before rubbing it over her face and body with a smile.

"Oh my, well it looks like I will have to clean up even harder now." She said with a wide grin. Steven returned it before reaching out and grabbing her, he picked her up with his powerful arms before he positioned her carefully over his dick.

"First though." He said with a smile as he began to slide her down his cock, she gasped and arched her back before crying out as he continued to thrust and push himself deep inside of her, he pushed and gasped at the tightness that had eaten up his cock. Her maid outfit was thrown away the only thing that remained of it was the adorable little bonnet that sat atop her head. Steven grinned and ground his hips upwards into PEarl's tight little fuck hole, fucking her as if there was no tomorrow, fucking her to forget how tired he was.

He fucked her nonstop sweat dripping from the two of them and mixing together grossly and wetly. Pearl's tongue fell out of her mouth as she puffed and panted and gasped in pleasure, her life was flashing before her eyes as she groaned in sheer pleasure, she could not believe how much joy that Steven was giving her with his dick and his firm hands squeezing her very firm and surprisingly large rear.

Steven smiled widely and leaned down leaving kisses all over Pearls body as he approached her breasts, he then popped his jaw opened and consumed about half of her breast, sucking one so far into her mouth that he was almost sucking her entire chest in. Pearl gasped at the sudden pleausre that jumped across her entire body like fire. She ground her hips and tried to get control while he pushed her up and down repeatedly, she might have been on top but he was clearly the one in charge and was fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Riding away at her, stuffing her guts with inch after inch of dick meat.

Pearl soon could not stand anymore, she grabbed a hold of his legs and slammed herself in to the hilt, Steven yelped and began to cum with her, their orgasms matched as they splattered all over his bedsheets, his cock waving inside of her as she clamped down on him and grinned widely her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her gem glowing softly. Steven groaned as he delivered spurt after spurt of cum deep inside of her.

Steven finally fell backwards with Pearl curling up on his chest and running her hands through his hair with a happy grin on her face. She cuddled up next to him and slowly started to fall asleep, she normally didn't sleep but because Steven normally fell asleep after a good fuck she did the same thing. Steven lay back and looked over at his clock.

He was wide awake and doubted that he would go back to sleep before dawn. He turned and looked at the clock.

"Seriously Pearl? It's like three!" He complained to a sleeping smiling fucked to the brim Pearl who had just been striped from her sexy little maid outfit. She made a couple of sleepy sounds before falling into a deep slumber with a complaining Steven beneath her.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


End file.
